A Friend's Love
by yjjj1121
Summary: Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan .. Aku terus tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti .. Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan .. Tolong, hentikan perasaan ini, jika saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku .. Yewook's Story
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A Friend's Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : **

**_Ryeowook (y)**

**_Jongwoon (n)**

**_Jessica (y)**

**_Hangeng (n)**

**_Donghae (n) & Eunhyuk (y)**

**_Sungmin (y) & Kyuhyun (n)**

**Summary :**

**Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan ..**

**Aku terus tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti ..**

**Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan ..**

**Tolong, hentikan perasaan ini, jika saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku ..**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran di segala tempat dan waktu.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ**

**HAPPY READING & REMEMBER FOR REVIEW**

**#NP : Love Really Hurt _ Yesung Super Junior**

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Pernahkah kalian memikirkan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin kau miliki?

Kau hanya bisa memandang nya dari jauh, mengagumi senyumnya, tawanya...

Kau hanya bisa mengaguminya tanpa memilikinya...

Kau hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan cintamu karena tak ingin dia menjauhimu hanya dengan pernyataan cintamu.

Kau yang selama ini selalu berusaha menjadi seseorang yang selalu disamping nya di saat dia sedih, di saat dia terjatuh, menjadi sandaran nya saat dia menangis...

Pernahkah kau membayangkan ternyata mencintai seseorang begitu rumit?

Kau harus rela menangis sendirian di tengah sepi nya malam, kau sendiri yang menghapus jejak air matamu...

Kau hanya bisa terus berpura-pura didepannya...

Pernahkah kau membayangkan kalau orang yang kau cintai mencintai wanita lain?

Dia terus bercerita tentang wanita itu kepada kamu, dan kamu hanya bisa mendengarkannya, memberinya semangat mengatakan bahwa wanita itu cocok dengan nya hanya karena kau tak ingin menyakiti perasaan nya, hanya karena kau ingin dia bahagia...

Egoiskah aku jika aku mencintainya?

Salahkah aku jika aku mencintainya?

Selamanya aku hanya bisa mencintainya dalam diam, menyimpan semua perasaan ini...

Jarak terjauh didunia ini bukanlah jarak antara hidup dan mati, tapi jarak di antara kita, aku didepanmu, aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah tau perasaanku...

Haruskah aku menyerah pada perasaan ku ini?

Haruskah aku terus mencintainya?

Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia...

Aku bukan wanita cantik dan sempurna, kaya raya dan hidup mewah...

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa, sederhana dan hidupku biasa aja..

Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu yang bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari pangeran di dalam dongeng?

Haruskah aku menyalahkan takdir atas semua ini?

Sepinya malam tanpa suara, sampai suara kepingan hatiku yang terpecah dapat ku dengar dengan jelas...

Rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh, sudah terlalu dalam...

Aku tersesat, aku tersesat dalam perjalanan menuju hatimu...

Dan kini aku tidak tau bagaimana jalan pulangnya, aku tersesat, dan aku sudah terlanjur jauh dengan perasaan ini...

Tuhan, haruskah seperti ini hidupku?

Apakah aku boleh berbahagia Tuhan?

Tuhan, jika tak Kau izinkan aku bersamanya, tunjukan aku jalan untuk keluar dari perasaan yang menyiksa ini.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya...

Hanya Kau dan aku yang tau Tuhan, hanya Kau dan aku...

Aku mencintainya, walaupun dalam diam...

Aku sakit bila aku menatap matamu, sadarku.. bahwa engkau bukan milikku..

Aku sakit bila ku mengagumimu, sadarku..kau tak pernah mengagumiku..

Bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku..

Sadarkan kau dari mimpi tentangmu..

Ku salah bila ku berharap padamu..

Salahku paksa kau tuk mengagumiku..

Kau tak tau perasaanku..

Dan ku tak mau kau tau...

Aku sakit jika kau tak hatiku, karena diriku tak berarti bagimu..

Aku sakit bila kah kau sembuhkan aku...

Tak mungkin, tak mungkin , sungguh tidak mungkin..

Mencintaimu dalam diam mungkin adalah yang terbaik, aku hanya berharap kau bisa bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu.. sungguh mencintaimu..

**~Ryeowook's POV END~**

Tampak seorang yeoja sedang berdiri dilorong lantai 3 sekolahnya, menatap kebawah melihat sekelompok namja sedang bermain basket.

'Hahhh... Kau masih saja seperti itu, dasar, setelah ini pasti dia mengeluh kaki nya sakit lagi.' Batin yeoja itu.

"Hayo... Lagi lihatin apa eoh?" Suara seorang namja mengagetkan nya.

"Kau mengagetkan aku saja Hae..." Kata yeoja itu sambil menatap laki-laki yang mengagetkannya yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae.

"Kau melamun sih sambil lihat anak-anak basket itu. Ingat loh ini sudah tahun terakhir kita di SMA kau itu harus serius belajar mempertahankan prestasimu, malah asik lihatin anak basket. Apa yang kau lihat? Si Kim Jongwoon eoh?" Kata Donghae.

"Aishh. Aku tau Hae-ah. Jangan menceramahiku. Kau juga harus rajin belajar supaya bisa lulus juga tau, dan aku tidak melihatnya kok."

"Aku tinggal menyontek punyamu kok."

"Hae-ah mau sampai kapan kau mengandalkan otak aku terus? Nanti kalau kita sudah Universitas dan berbeda Universitas kau tidak punya Wookie kedua Hae. Belajar lah hidup tanpa otak ku.."

"Wookie tenang saja, kemanapun Wookie kuliah aku akan mengikutimu, karena kau sahabat terbaikku.." Donghae merangkul Wookie.

Sudah pemandangan yang sangat biasa mereka akrab seperti itu.

**~Skip Time~**

Tett..Tett..Tett...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Wookie, Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan bersama keluar kelas menuju lantai 1 di lapangan basket, berkumpul bersama teman-teman nya. Memang ini lah kebiasaan mereka jika pulang sekolah mereka selalu berkumpul dulu dan bermain bersama baru pulang kerumah masing-masing. Biar saya jelaskan disini, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin 1 angkatan dan 1 kelas, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA, ya mereka kelas 3. Tapi mereka selalu berkumpul bersama anak-anak kelas 2 yang merupakan hoobae mereka , Kim Jongwoon, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Minho, dan lain nya.

"Heyooo. Lee Donghae yang tampan datang..." Kata Donghae dengan gaya narsis nya.

"Wookkieeee..." Teriakan seorang namja memanggil nama Ryeowook.

"Ya? Kenapa Jongwoonie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Huhuhu, tadi Kyu jahilin aku dikelas , terus tadi guru jam pelajaran terakhir nya sadissss banget sama aku, aku dijewer..." Adu Jongwoon kepada Wookie.

Memang inilah kebiasaan Jongwoon yang selalu manja kepada Ryeowook dan mengadukan semua masalahnya kepada Ryeowook. Mereka pun heran dengan hubungan keduanya yang terlihat sangat akrab bahkan kelewat akrab, tapi jangan salah sangka, mereka hanya teman biasa, walaupun sebenarnya Ryeowook menyimpan perasaan kepada Jongwoon.

"Ihhh. Lebay deh lu main ngadu sama Wookie." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Memang Kyu ngapain kamu? Terus kenapa bisa sampai dijewer guru? Nakal ya? Berisik ya? Makanya aku uda bilang kan kalau dikelas jangan nakal. Duduk diam aja kenapa sih, jadi contoh yang baik, ingatlah Jong, kau itu ketua OSIS dan Kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Kau harus jadi panutan." Kata Wookie yang memulai ceramahnya panjang lebar.

"Sica, pulang bareng aku yuk. Aku antar deh." Yesung dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan mengabaikan Ryeowook dan malah mengaja ngobrol hoobae kelas 1 yang bernama Jessica itu.

"Mianhae Oppa. Tapi Sicca pulang nya Hae-Oppa, soalnya uda janji. Besok-besok tidak apa-apa kan Oppa? Annyeong." Sica berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Chingudeul, aku duluan." Donghae pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka mengekor Jessica.

"Hae itu benar-benar menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia mengambil Jessica begitu saja." Yesung ngomel-ngomel gag jelas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Wookie mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Wookie kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan lebih gemuk?" Yesung yang tanpa berdosa langsung nyambung pembicaraan ke arah yang entah dari mana.

"Aku duluan, aku sibuk!" Kata Wookie.

"Wookie-ah tunggu aku donk, aku belum selesai ceritanyaaaaa..." Wookie mengabaikan teriakan Yesung.

"Eh? Wook kenapa begitu ya? Tumbenan cuek ama Yesung" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya ya, Wookie kenapa sih Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tauk, lagi dapet kali."

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Bodoh sekali aku kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti tadi..

Hahhhh~ pasti Yesung jadi marah padaku gara-gara aku cuekin dan gag menanggapinya tadi..

Kenapa hatiku selalu terasa sakit, harusnya aku sadar siapa aku dan siapa dia.

Aku tak boleh mencintainya. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya..

Huueehhh~

Kenapa aku jadi labil begini..

"Wookie...ayo bantu Umma sini..." teriakan malaikat yang sangat-sangat merdu memanggil ku.. ==

Padahal lagi pengen santai, yasudahlah..

~Ryeowook's POV END~

"Ne Umma. Bentar." Teriak Ryeowook lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bantu Umma cuci piring. Lagi ramai pelanggan gini kamu malah santai-santai di kamar, cepat bantu."

"Ne Umma..." Wookie mencuci piring..

Drtt...drttt...drttt...

Ponselnya bergetar..

**From : Yesung^^**

Wookie, sebel deh sama Hae-ah. Masa tadi dia jalan sama Sica. Dia kan tau aku suka sama Sica.

"Hahhhhh~" Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang seketika membaca sms Yesung, sesaat kemudian dia mengetikan sesuatu.

**To : Yesung^^**

Nanti biar aku yang bicara dengan Hae-ah supaya jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sica..

Drrtt...drttt...drttt...

Yesung langsung membaca sms dari Wookie. Dan buru-buru membalasnya.

**To : Kim Ryeowook**

Benarkah? Ah, gomawo, gomawo. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik ku^^

'Ah Wookie benar-benar bisa diandalkan.' Batin Yesung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ryeowook membaca sms-nya, saat hendak membalas tiba-tiba Umma nya berteriak.

"Wookie...! Simpan ponsel mu dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu.!"

"Ne Umma."

**To : Yesung^^**

Iya, uda dulu ya, aku lagi sibuk~

Ryeowook pun melanjutkan mencuci piring nya.

'Sesulit inikah?' Batin nya.

**Morning at School**

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelas nya di lantai 3, bel masuk masih 1 jam tapi ini sudah kebiasaan nya datang lebih awal.

"Heyooo~ awal sekali.." Kata Donghae yang muncul dari belakang Wookie.

"Aku selalu datang seawal ini kok Hae. Kau seperti baru mengenal ku saja, sudah 3 tahun kan kita bersama seperti ini."

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kelas mereka, saat berada di depan pintu kelas mereka tiba-tiba HP Wookie bergetar.

Drttt...drttt...drtt...

**From : Yesung^^**

Ke kelas aku bentar~

"Hae-ah. Aku ke lantai 2 dulu ya~" Wookie berjalan turun ke lantai 2.

"Pasti mau menemui pangeran mu ya?" Teriak Donghae.

"Diamlah Hae!" Bentak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelas Yesung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya langsung sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk Yesung di belakang. Ini sudah hal yang wajar. Karena semua orang di sekolah tau mereka itu dekat tapi tanpa status yang jelas.

"Bantu aku bikin proposal OSIS donk Wookie. Kau dulu kan juga pernah jadi Ketua OSIS." Rengek Yesung.

"Memang nya mana sekretaris mu?" Tanya Wookie..

"Aku sudah menyuruh nya, tapi dia tak mau denger, bantu aku donk, Plisss. Nanti aku beliin gummy deh."

"Hmm.. Ne..ne..kegiatan apa dan bagaimana anggaran nya nanti kau sms saja ke HP ku. Ada lagi?"

"Wookie, soal yang kemarin aku smsin itu, gimana?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Ne, nanti aku akan bicara dengan Hae-ah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Wookie berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

'Kenapa sih dia? Tiba-tiba ekspresi nya jadi seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh.' Batin Yesung.

"Hae, bisakah kau menjaga jarak dengan Sica?" Tanya Wookie to the point saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk disamping Donghae.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu padanya?"

"Bukan Hae..errrr... Hanya saja kau tau kan kalau Yesungie menyukai Sica sejak lama. Tadi dia terlihat tidak semangat dan itu karena kemarin dia melihatmu berjalan bersama Sica. Kau harus menjaga perasaan nya Hae. Kita sahabat. Kau harus ingat."

"Wookie-ah, aku tau kok, kau melakukan itu bukan karena Yesung sahabat kita dan aku harus menjaga perasaan nya, tapi karena kau tak ingin melihatnya bersedih kan? Kau ingin dia selalu bahagia dan tertawa. Kau tak perlu menutupinya dari ku. Aku tau hal itu kok. Aku tau kau mengaguminya, bahkan mencintainya." seketika Donghae menjadi serius.

"Kau.. Hae..."

"Aku tau itu semua dari pandangan mata mu ke Yesung itu berbeda dari pandangan mu kepada ku, ataupun kepada Kyuhyun. Kadang aku melihat kamu memandang nya yang sedang bersama Sica dengan pandangan sendu seolah tersimpan kesedihan mendalam. Kadang aku melihatmu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Ani Hae. Dia sahabatku. Aku hanya prihatin padanya. Aku sayang padanya hanya sebagai adik ku saja. Aku hanya ingin menjaga nya, karena kau tau kan dia tak memiliki Umma, Umma nya sudah meninggal."

"Wookie, kau bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi tidak membohongi ku~" Lirih Donghae.

"Ne. Mungkin aku tak bisa membohongimu Hae. Aku memang mencintainya. Hanya saja .."

"Wookie. Kenapa tak pernah kau coba ungkapkan?"

"Hae, kau tau kan siapa aku? Aku hanya lah Ryeowook, yeoja biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku, aku tidak cantik, aku tidak begitu kaya raya, aku juga tak bisa berdandan atau sekedar bersikap manis. Aku hanya yeoja tomboy, hidupku sederhana dan apa adanya. Bahkan kau dengar sendiri kan kemarin Yesung mengatai ku apa. Aku hanya seorang yeoja yang berbeda dengan yeoja kebanyakan. Dibandingkan Sica aku ini gag ada apa-apa nya Hae. Kau tau betapa bodohnya aku? Harusnya aku tidak boleh mencintai Yesung, jangankan mencintainya, membayangkan bisa menjadi sahabat dekatnya saja aku takut. Yesung terlalu sempurna Hae. Dari segala sisi, dia terlihat sempurna. Memiliki banyak pengagum. Aku hanya lah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang menyukainya." tatapan Wookie menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Wookie, kau istimewa dari caramu sendiri. Karena kau berbeda dengan mereka makanya aku mau menjadi sahabatmu. Kau lihat kan kau satu-satunya yeoja yang menjadi temanku selain kekasihku Hyukkie tentunya, bahkan hubungan ku dengan Sungmin tak begitu baik. Kau bukan berbeda, kau hanya lebih istimewa dari mereka"

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku Hae. Aku sadar kok siapa aku. Aku pernah pacaran, dan aku mendengar sendiri dari bibir mantan pacar ku bahwa aku ini yeoja jelek, tak memiliki apapun untuk aku banggakan. Aku ..."

"Jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku akan jaga jarak dengan Sica kok. Tenang saja ne."

"Gomawo Hae."

Tett...tet...tet...

Wookie berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Karena dia duduk di barisan paling belakang dia hanya membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja nya tanpa mempedulikan gurunya.

'Ngantuk' Batin nya

Drrtt...drrrtttt...drrtttt...

Getaran ponselnya mengagetkan nya. Saat membuka pesan nya wajah nya menjadi ceria.

**From : Yesung^^**

Wookie, bosan !

**To : Yesung^^**

Waeyo Sungie ?

**From : Yesung^^**

Seonsaengnim nya nyebelin sih ! E, gimana uda bicara sama Hae ?

Seketika raut wajah Ryeowook berubah.

'Ternyata dia sms aku cuma untuk menanyakan itu~ bodoh nya aku mengira dia mengirim pesan padaku karna dia ingin aku temani.'

"Saat pelajaran berlangsung, dilarang memainkan ponsel dan melamun" bisik Donghae.

"Hae-ah. Jangan ganggu deh !" Wookie mendengus kesal.

"Oooo. Lagi smsan sama pangeran toh~"

"Hae-ah jelek! Nyebelin!"

**To : Yesung^^**

Ne, sudah kok :)

Wookie mengetik dengan asal dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

'Haahhh..sesulit inikah jalan cintaku' Batin nya.

Tett..tet...tet... bel pulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa mereka akan berkumpul di lapangan basket sebelum pulang kerumah. Wookie memainkan bola basket nya dengan asal. Perasaan nya sedang kacau.

"Wookie... Lempar kesini dong. Aku juga mau." Teriak Kyuhyun. Wookie hanya tersenyum lalu melempar bola basket ke arah Kyuhyun.

BRUK!

Bola basket itu mengenai kepala seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Jessica yang sedang mengobrol bersama Yesung. Seketika Wookie diam membatu.

"AWW..." Pekik Jessica terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya terkena bola basket.

"Sica, kamu gapapa kan?" Yesung membantu Jessica berdiri dan melihat kepala nya benjol.

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah Sica, "Mianhae, mianhae Jessica, aku tidak sengaja melemparmu."

"Aduh Eonnie,,, sakit banget tau.." Jessica memegang kepalanya.

"GGRR!... Wookie kamu apa-apaan sih lempar bola basket nya ke kepala Sica, kamu gak liat dia lagi berdiri disini HAH? LIHAT akibat perbuatan kamu itu. Keterlaluan sekali sih!" Yesung berteriak sangat keras dan memungut bola basket itu kemudian melemparnya ke arah Ryeowook, tapi berhasil ditangkap Ryeowook.

'Sebegitu berarti nya kah Jessica bagimu sampai kau membentak ku seperti itu..' Batin Wookie.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.." Ryeowook mencoba membela diri.

"UDAHLAH! Ayo Sica, Oppa akan mengantarmu pulang." Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tertegun memegang bola basketnya. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang melihat dari jauh akhirnya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie sangat keterlaluan, demi wanita itu malah memarahi Wookie." Kata Sungmin dengan kesal. Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, sesaat dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Wook, gapapa kan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Gapapa, kalian tenang aja, yang seperti ini sudah terlalu sering aku alami. Aku pulang dulu... Annyeong." Ryeowook mengambil tas nya di pinggir lapangan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku khawatir padanya..." Lirih Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae-ah? Wookie yeoja yang kuat, dia itu kan bintang yang tahan banting, seperti katanya." Eunhyuk menyahut disambut anggukan kepala Sungmin.

"Sadarkah kalian apa yang terbersit di mata Wookie tadi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kekecewaan..." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya Kyu..." Lanjut Donghae. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti hanya menyerngitkan dahi mereka.

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya Hae, kau tau kan Wookie yeoja tomboy. Dia jarang berteman dengan yeoja, semua teman nya namja. Hanya Minnie dan Hyukkie saja teman yeoja nya. Dan kau tau dari semua teman namja nya dia selalu bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi dia begitu perhatian dan menjaga perasaan Yesung. Bahkan dia begitu baik pada Yesung. Yesung minta bantu apa saja dibantu." Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Kyu , maksudmu Wookie diaa..."

"Ne, dia mencintai Yesung." Perkataan Sungmin dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau dulu dia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang sunbae kita yang sudah lulus, Wookie yang tak tau apa-apa tentang cinta mengira namja itu benar-benar mencintainya, ternyata namja itu berselingkuh, dan parahnya dia mengatakan tak menyukai yeoja tomboy, yang tak memiliki apapun seperti Wookie tak pantas dengan namja manapun. Bahkan dia masih mengatai nya gemuk, dan lain sebagainya. Sejak saat itu kau lihat dia benar-benar seperti kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, dia sering minder. Sampai Yesung muncul dan membuatnya kembali seperti ini. " Jelas Donghae.

"Iya ya, aku juga sempat menyadari, dia seperti menemukan semangat nya kembali dalam diri Yesung, tapi Yesung malah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Aku kasihan padanya." Lirih Sungmin

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Tanpa ku ketahui dengan jelas, tanpa sepengetahuan ku entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu, walaupun aku tau tidak mungkin bisa bersama mu, tapi aku masih tetap mencintaimu, terus melindungimu, terus menunggumu menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku sudah mulai lelah, kau masih saja tak pernah mempedulikanku, tak melihatku, aku sangat ingin menangis, air mata pun terjatuh setetes demi setetes.

Kim Jongwoon, Kapan kau baru bisa menyadari cintaku padamu?

Apakah kau benar-benar tidak tau aku sudah mulai lelah, aku sudah mulai ingin melepakanmu, tapi semua itu tak dapat ku lakukan, karna aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Tuhan, salahkan aku mencintai nya?

Apa aku memang terlahir bukan untuk dicintai?

Aku tak cantik...

Aku memang tak layak untukmu, karena kau lebih dari indah...

Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan ..

Aku terus tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti ..

Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan ..

Tolong, hentikan perasaan ini, jika saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku ..

**~Ryeowook's POV END~**

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian itu, walaupun Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan, tapi hubungan mereka sekarang benar-benar sudah tak seakrab dulu. Ryeowook jarang berkumpul bersama mereka lagi, dia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran nya untuk mengejar beasiswa tentunya. Yesung jarang mengirimi nya pesan dan pesan yang dikirim Ryeowook jarang dibalas. Dan hubungan Yesung dengan Sica semakin hari semakin dekat. 1 minggu lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan.

"Wookie, tadi kenapa dipanggil Park-Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan masuk kembali ke kelas. Ryeowook tak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Beasiswa? Kuliah? Universitas Seoul?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Ne,aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh berkuliah disana Hae.." Kata Wookie sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kuliah disana, nanti aku suruh orangtua ku memasukanku." Kata Donghae.

"Kenapa seperti tidak senang Wook?" Tanya Sungmin

"Senang kok Minnie, aku senang." Wookie tersenyum.

"Wookie,bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dengan begini mudah saja?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Hae. Aku belajar mati-matian demi mengejar beasiswa ini, sampai beberapa bulan ini aku jarang main sama kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangtua ku." Kata Wookie.

Drrtttt...drrrttt...ddrrtttt... HP Wookie bergetar.

From : Yesung^^

Wook, nanti pulang main basket yuk..

To : Yesung^^

Ne..

"Yesung?" Tanya Sungmin.

Wookie hanya tersenyum saja tak menjawab.

Pulang Sekolah

Yesung sedang mendrible bola basket nya ke ring. Wookie berjalan mendekatinya, Yesung menoleh ke belakang mendapati yeoja itu sedang menatap nya tanpa ekspresi.

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung.

"Em , ada apa Yesung? Aku ingin segera pulang dan belajar." Jawab Wookie.

"Ani, aku bingung kenapa sikapmu berubah? Kau jadi dingin sekali padaku. Tidak seperti dulu."

'Andai kau tau Yesung, aku sudah mulai melupakanmu, dan kenapa kau malah menanyakan kembali hal seperti itu.' Batin Wookie.

'Ku harap kau tak membenci ku Wook, aku merasa kehilangan tanpamu yang selalu menyemangatiku, memotivasiku, dan aku rindu cerewet mu, perhatian mu, bahkan sikap galakmu.' Batin Yesung.

"Ani.. Hanya perasaanmu saja. Mianhae kalau beberapa bulang terakhir ini aku jarang perhatian padamu dan jarang mendengarkan curhatmu. Aku hanya sibuk belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir dan aku mengejar beasiswa penuh masuk ke Universitas Seoul."

"Hmm. Apa kau mendapatkan beasiswa itu?"

"Ne. Aku mendapatkan nya."

"Apa kau akan kuliah di sana? Berapa lama?"

"Tentu saja, 4 tahun mungkin."

"Kalau kau kuliah disana apa artinya kau tinggal disana? Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku disini?" Tanya Yesung mendudukan dirinya di lapangan basket.

"Yesung. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Bahkan kau seumuran denganku walaupun aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Belajar lah hidup tanpaku. Kau sudah berhasil hidup tanpa ku beberapa bulan ini kan?..."

"Kau tak tau saja Wookie beratnya hidup ku selama beberapa bulan kau bersikap dingin dan terkesan cuek padaku..aku.." Yesung menggantung kata-katanya.

"Waeyo?.. Kau kan memiliki Sica. Kau bisa cerita padanya!" Nada bicara Ryeowook terdengar berbeda, Yesung segera berdiri mensejajarkan tubuh mereka, ditatapnya mata Wookie.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Heh, lucu sekali cemburu padamu..?" Wookie mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

'Ne, aku memang cemburu, sangat...' batin nya.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak suka kepada Sica? Bahkan kau melemparnya dengan bola basket."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan tak suka padanya. Dan insiden pelemparan bola basket bukan karena kesengajaanku. Dan aku sudah minta maaf. Apa kau punya hal lain untuk dibicarakan? Jika tidak aku ingin pulang dan belajar."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu..."

'Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah bisa marah padamu...Yesung, sadarkah kau?'

"Mianhae,," Ucap Yesung.

"Oppa. Ayo pulang. Oppa akan mengantarku kan? Dan kita mau jalan kemana malam ini?" Jessica datang dan langsung memberondong Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Eh Sica. Nanti saja ne bicarakan nya. Err.. Wookie, aku pulang dulu ya. Annyeong.." Yesung menggandeng tangan Sica berjalan menjauh Ryeowook yang menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menajuh dengan tatapan sendu, dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa, air matanya hanya terjatuh didalam hatinya.

'Jangan pernah menangisi laki-laki manapun! Ingat Wookie, hampir saja hidupmu hancur karena laki-laki. Jangan tangisi mereka. Bencilah mereka. Kau bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Aku akan mengejar cita-citaku, menjadi wanita karir dan sukses. Aku tak butuh laki-laki disampingku.' Ryeowook memungut bola basket itu dan melempar nya ke ring. Sesaat kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah.

** Ruang OSIS**

"Apa-apan kau ini? Kemarin sudah ku bilang kan jangan memasang dana terlalu besar! Pertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik kenapa sih? Kalian punya otak kan? Gunakan otak kalian!"

Ucapan Yesung yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan itu membuat semua anggota OSIS terdiam. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat sikap Yesung yang kekanak-kanakan. Padahal salahnya sendiri asal menandatangani proposal kegiatan perpisahan siswa kelas XII yang dibuat sekretaris nya. Beginilah jadinya. Dia berjalan menuju kelas Wookie. Setelah celingak-celinguk cukup lama dia melihat kelas itu tak ada guru Kyuhyun pun nyelonong masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Ryeowook sedang membaca buku, Donghae hanya duduk-duduk bosan.

"Aku lebih senang Ryeowook yang jadi ketua OSIS dulu, dia tak pernah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dan lagi dia tak bersikap kasar . Yesung benar-benar egois!" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi yang diperbuatnya Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia marah-marah seenaknya aja di rapat. Dia meneriaki kami semua. Arrgg! Itu kan salahnya asal tanda tangan laporan. Apaan begitu nyalahin semua anggota OSIS!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chagi. Jangan begitu. Kau jadi jelek." Kata Sungmin sambil mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponsel kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie. Kau kan dekat dengan nya dan lagi dia selalu menuruti mu. Kau harus menasehatinya. Kau tau beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia sering mengamuk di rapat OSIS. Bahkan saat latihan basket dia asal-asalan main nya. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Wookie. Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sica." Kata Donghae.

Wookie masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Bertengkar? Mereka jadian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. Kau belum tau? Aku mendengar nya dari anak-anak kelas XI ..." Kata Donghae yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan mata dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka kaget melihat ekspresi Wookie yang terkesan santai dan biasa saja.

"Wookie..." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm..."

"Wookie-ah..."

"Hmm..."

"YAK! KIM RYEOWOOK! Simpan buku mu, aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Teriakan Sungmin sukses membuat Ryeowook menutup bukunya dan menatap padanya dengan wajah tenang.

"Waeyo Min? Aku sedang membaca, kau menganggu ku saja deh.." kata Wookie.

"Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kami bicara kan dari tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne... Memang nya kenapa?"

"Kau kan paling dekat dengan Yesung. Nasehati kenapa sih? Sikapnya benar-benar membuatku muak!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubungan nya dengan ku..? Kita hanya teman seperti kalian juga dan lagipula seperti kata Hae tadi. Dia sudah memiliki Sica. Dia tak membutuhkan ku. Dia sudah tidak pernah bercerita padaku lagi. Bahkan dia terkesan tidak menganggap aku sebagai teman lagi." Kata Ryeowook dengan sarkratis membuat semua menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Wookie. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu membelanya? Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak begitu Min. Aku hanya membelanya jika dia benar." Bela Wookie.

"Kau selalu menjadi tempat nya curhat setiap dia ada masalah. Bahkan aku yang sahabat dari SMP nya saja jarang bercurhat ria dengan nya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Seperti kataku Kyu. Aku akan selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkan ku, saat dia ingin membuang semua unek-unek yang menganggu pikiran nya. Dan sekarang aku rasa dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya curhat. Jadi dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun lagi kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tak mau cerita padaku, dia sudah memiliki kekasihnya itu, jadi dia tak membutuhkan aku lagi.."

"Wookie. Kau tidak mencintainya lagi?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Wookie terdiam sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas nya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun dalam hidupku selain diriku."

"Kau tak mencintai kamu sebagai sahabat kalian?" tanya Sungmin.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Apaan kau ini, sudah berteman 3 tahun tapi kau bilang kau tak mencintai kami.!" nada bicara Sungmin sedikit berubah.

"Aku tak mencintai kalian. Aku suka pada kalian dan menyayangi kalian. Kalian tau, suka dan cinta itu berbeda."

"Beda gimana Wookie?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau mau mendengar nya?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Menyukai seseorang selamanya kau akan berbahagia. Mencintai seseorang kau akan sering meneteskan air mata. Jika kau menyukai seseorang dan saat kau memikirkan nya kau akan tersenyum. Jika kau mencintai seseorang saat kau memikirkan nya kau akan melamun. Menyukai seseorang artinya kau bisa melihat kelebihan orang itu. Mencintai seseorang artinya kau menutupi kekurangan orang itu. Suka hanya sebuah rasa, cinta adalah perasaan."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Wookie... Kau..."

"Ne. Kau benar Min. Aku menyukai kalian dan menjadikan kalian sahabatku."

"Lalu Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Didunia ini ada beberapa hal yang gag bisa aku jelaskan Kyu. Uda ya. Aku harus menemui Park-Seonsaengnim untuk mengurus beasiswa ku. Annyeong." Ryeowook keluar kelas meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Kenapa?

Apa yang membuat mu seperti itu Yesung?

Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku?

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Aku sudah berusaha sebisa ku. Entah apa yang membuat mu seperti itu...

Haruskah aku menyerah pada keadaan?

Ah~ sudahlah. Aku ke perpustakaan saja.

**~Ryeowook's PoV END~**

"Wook.." ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya saat merasa ada orang memanggilnya. Ternyata Yesung sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan menekuk wajahnya.

"Yesung. Kau kenapa?" Ryeowook yang khawatir berjalan mendekati Yesung dan berlutut di hadapan nya untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Wookie... aku benar-benar stres..." Yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Aku...gagal menjadi ketua OSIS yang baik. Aku tidak bisa sepertimu.."

"Kau tidak perlu sepertiku, tetaplah jadi dirimu."

"Wookie, jangan marah padaku lagi."

"Marah? Aku tak pernah marah padamu.. tidak ada alasan aku marah padamu."

"Kenapa cuek padaku?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Sica salah paham." Kata Wookie sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bersikap lain padaku Wookie..." Lirih Yesung.

Wookie bangkit dari duduknya, "Setiap orang harus berubah Yesung.."

Wookie berjalan menjauh dari Yesung, Yesung hanya menatapnya, ada rasa bersalah terbersit jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

'Mianhae...Mianhae..'

Wookie berjalan ke tempat duduknya di pojokan barisan paling belakang, menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan nya diatas meja. Kelas sedang sepi karena ini jam istirahat

'Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. ...'

'Mianhae...'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Wookie mengangkat kepalanya, sesaat kemudian dia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak senang? Kau bisa cerita padaku kok." Kata Hangeng, salah satu guru termuda di sekolahnya dan Wookie memang dekat padanya. Dan dia adalah Hyung-nya Yesung.

"Ani.." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benar? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan."

"Ani seonsaengnim. Saya hanya kecapekan."

"Kau yakin? Saya melihat loh apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Apa itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Hangeng.

"Aniyo~ Aku benar-benar hanya kecapekan, rutinitas belajar membuat ku capek."

"Kau boleh bercerita kepadaku jika itu menganggu pikiranmu, kita bisa menjadi teman kalau kau mau."

"Kamshahamnida seonsaengnim." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ne, cinta harus diperjuangkan. Hwattingg..!.." Hangeng berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Wookie sendirian.

'Tidak ada yang perlu aku perjuangkan lagi. Semua sudah berakhir.' Batin nya.

.

.

Sore ini Ryeowook, Donghae dan Sungmin belajar bersama. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya belajar bertiga, tapi berhubung Kyuhyun yang tak menjadi jablay karena baru sehari tak bertemu kekasihnya akhirnya dia beralasan mau ikutan belajar sama mereka. Jadilah Kyuhyun datang bersama Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di salah satu cafe.

"Jadi kita belajarnya dimana?" Tanya Wookie.

"Dirumahku sedang ada tamu, nanti tidak konsen belajarnya." Kata Sungmin.

"Dirumahku nanti pasti Hyung-ku gangguin.." Lanjut Donghae.

"Dirumahku saja yuk. Rumahku sepi kok." Kata Yesung.

"Kajja.."

Mereka pun berangkat bersama menuju rumah Yesung.

.

.

** Rumah Yesung**

Inilah yang Ryeowook takutkan jika kekasih sahabat nya dibawa ikut serta dalam belajar, bukannya belajar malah pamer kemesraan. Lihat saja Kyuhyun yang lagi asik baring-baring dengan berbantalkan paha Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang lagi asik peluk-pelukan. Yesung sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Semua sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku haus..." Kata Donghae.

"Ambil saja sendiri didapur.." kata Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponselnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan nya untuk kalian." Kata Wookie lalu berjalan menuju dapur Yesung. Memang hal yang sudah biasa, Wookie sering main kesini sebelum insiden pelemparan bola basket yang membuat hubungan keduanya meregang. Ternyata Hangeng sedang memasak disana.

"Eh, Seonsaengnim. Mianhae, saya mau mengambil minuman." Kata Wookie.

"Ne, kau bisa sendiri kan? Ini juga rumahmu.." Kata Hangeng sambil memotong wortel.

"Ani. Ini rumah Seonsaengnim, bukan rumahku.." Kata Wookie sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"Tapi aku pernah dengar Yesung bilang padamu anggaplah ini rumahmu. Dan diluar sekolah jangan memanggilku seperti itu, terdengar sangat asing, panggil saja aku Oppa ne?"

"Kenapa jarang melihatmu main kesini lagi?" Tanya Hangeng yang masih tetap memotong sayuran.

"Oppa masak apa? Aku bantu ya~" Wookie mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau kan sedang belajar, belajar saja, ini makan malam untuk kalian."

"Ani~ mereka hanya bermesraan saja, tidak belajar, lebih baik aku membantu memasak. Tunggu sebentar."

Wookie membawa nampan beserta minuman nya ke ruang tengah tempat teman-teman nya berkumpul. Lalu dia berjalan kembali ke dapur setelah meletakan minuman.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Bantu Han-Oppa masak." jawab Wookie tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

.

.

Wookie membantu Hangeng memotong sayuran. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" Ucapan Hangeng memecah kesunyian.

"Aku jarang kesini karena sibuk belajar. Oppa pun tau aku kelas 3 dan Oppa pun tau aku sedang mengejar beasiswa dia Universitas Seoul."

"Benarkah? Kau benar tak ingin bercerita padaku?"

"Tentu saja, tadi aku sudah menceritakannya."

"Kau selalu menutupinya sendiri, tidak baik.."

Seketika Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas memotong sayurnya.

"Oppa.."

"Ne.. Waeyo?"

"Ani.." Dengan cepat dia melanjutkan aktivitas nya.

"Kalau sudah siap cerita langsung cerita saja. Oppa siap mendengar." Kata Hangeng yang sedang mengaduk masakan nya.

"Oppa.. Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja pernah.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau anak SMA bagaimana bisa sepolos itu.. Rasanya tentu saja indah, manis .. Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ani.."

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung?"

"kami hanya berteman saja seperti biasa."

"Kalian begitu dekat. Anak-anak di sekolah sering mengatakan nya berpacaran denganmu."

"Mereka hanya orang iseng." "Kenapa jarang main kesini?" Hangeng mengulang pertanyaan ini kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tau Oppa? Yesung punya yeojachingu. Aku tak ingin hubungan mereka berantakan gara-gara aku, karena itu aku harus menjaga jarak dengan nya. Aku tak ingin ada yang tersakiti."

"Yeojachingu? Siapa?"

"Jessica.." Ryeowook menghentikan potongan sayurnya dan berjalan ke arah Hangeng memasukan sayuran nya.

"Apa yeoja yang selalu mengajak nya jalan-jalan dan pulang malam itu?"

"Aku tidak tau Oppa.."

"Apa yeoja itu melarangmu mendekatinya?.."

"Aniya..dia yeoja yang baik tak mungkin bersikap begitu."

"Masih saja membohongi ku eoh?.."

"Sebenarnya..."

**_****TO BE CONTINUED****_**

Ini FF kedua Author. Author belum publish rate-M yang dijanjikan, mianhae mianhae. Mohon readers sabar menunggu. Author sibuk jadi tak sempat mengetik. Ff satu ni Author ketik di sela-sela kesibukan. Kalau rate-M author ga berani sembarangan ngetik, takut di cap "mesum" #Author sok suci#

Author jani akan publish secepatnya yang Author bisa.

Jangan lupa review ya~~~~~~~~

Gomawo~

Author share lirik Love Really Hurt nya Yesung.

**Check it Down :**

**난****숨을****쉴****수****없어요**

**I can't breathe**

**nan su-meul swil su ob-seo-yo**

**길을****잃어****버렸죠**

**I've lost my direction**

**ki-reul ilheo beo-ryeot-jyo**

**내****기억이****매말라****버려서**

**My memory's breaking into pieces **

**nae ki-eok-i mae-mal-ra beo-ryeo-seo**

**그런데도****그댄****태연히****아무****상관****없겠죠**

**But you're so calm because it has nothing to do with you**

**geu-reon-de-do geu-daen tae-yeon-hi ah-mu sang-gwan ob-ket-jyo**

**마지막****일거라고****애써****꺼내죠**

**Do you even want to take away the last bit?**

**ma-ji-mak il-keo-ra-go ae-seo kkeo-nae-jyo **

**미안해****정말****미안해**

**Sorry, really sorry**

**mi-an-hae chong-mal mi-an-hae**

**이****말조차도****미안해**

**Even when I say this I feel apologetic**

**yi mal-cho-cha-do mi-an-hae**

**잠시면****우린****모두****잃게****될테니까**

**In a short while, we might lose everything**

**cham-si-myeon urin mo-du il-ke dwil-de-ni-kka **

**사랑****참****아프다****너무****아프다**

**Love really hurts, it hurts too much**

**sa-rang cham a-peu-da neo-mu ah-peu-da**

**쉼없이****날****웃게하고****끝없이****나를****울린다**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**swim-eob-si nal ut-ke-ha-go ggeut-eob-si na-reul ul- rin-ta**

**사랑****참****우습다****정말****두렵다**

**Love is really funny, really frightening**

**sa-rang cham uh-seum-ta chong-mal du-ryeom-ta**

**제발****이제****그만****꿈을****깨게****해줬으면****좋겠다**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**je-bal yi-je geu-man ggum-eul ggae-ke hae-jwo-seu-myeon joh-ket-da **

**잊지마****제발****잊지마**

**Don't forget, please don't forget **

**it-ji-ma je-bal it-ji-ma**

**그런****거짓말도****괜찮아**

**Even if it's all lies, it's okay**

**geu-reon keo-jit-mal-do gwaen-chan-ha**

**잠시면****우린****모두****잃게****될테니까**

**In a short while, we might lose everything**

**cham-si-myeon urin mo-du il-ke dwil-de-ni-kka **

**사랑****참****아프다****너무****아프다**

**Love really hurts, it hurts too much**

**sa-rang cham a-peu-da neo-mu ah-peu-da**

**쉼없이****날****웃게하고****끝없이****나를****울린다**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**swim-eob-si nal ut-ke-ha-go ggeut-eob-si na-reul ul- rin-da**

**사랑****참****우습다****정말****두렵다**

**Love is really funny, really frightening**

**sa-rang cham uh-seum-ta chong-mal du-ryeom-ta**

**제발****이제****그만****꿈을****깨게****해줬으면****좋겠다**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**je-bal yi-je geu-man ggum-eul ggae-ke hae-jwo-seu-myeon joh-ket-da **

**그리워****네****이름을****부를때마다**

**When I'm longingfor, and calling out your name**

**geu-ri-wo ne yi-reum-il bu-reul-ddae-ma-da**

**겁이****날****만큼****떨려올****만큼****사랑했었다고**

**Once anxiously and timidly loving you**

**keom-yi nal man-keum ddeol-ryeo-ul man-keum sa- rang-hae-seot-da-go **

**믿고싶다**

**Want to believe**

**mit-go-sip-ta**

**가슴이****멈춘다**

**Stop breathing**

**ka-seum-yi meom-chun-ta**

**눈물이****찬다**

**Resist the tears**

**nun-mul-yi chan-da**

**쉼없이****날****웃게하고****끝없이****나를****울린다**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**swim-eob-si nal ut-ke-ha-go ggeut-eob-si na-reul ul-rin-da**

**사랑****참****우습다****정말****두렵다**

**Love is really funny,really frightening **

**sa-rang cham uh-seum-ta chong-mal du-ryeom-ta**

**제발****이제****그만****꿈을****깨게****해줬으면****좋겠다**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**je-bal yi-je geu-man ggum-eul ggae-ke hae-jwi-seu-myeon joh-ket-da**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : A Friend's Love**

**Chapter 2 : Promise**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : **

**_Ryeowook (y)**

**_Jongwoon (n)**

**_Zhoumi (n)**

**_Hangeng (n)**

**_Donghae (n) & Eunhyuk (y)**

**_Sungmin (y) & Kyuhyun (n)**

**Summary :**

**Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan ..**

**Aku terus tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti ..**

**Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan ..**

**Tolong, hentikan perasaan ini, jika saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku ..**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran di segala tempat dan waktu.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ**

**HAPPY READING & REMEMBER FOR REVIEW**

**#NP : Angel (Neoui Sesangeuro) (Into Your World) (****你的世界****) _ EXO-K & EXO-M**

**~FLASHBACK ON~**

Ryeowook sedang duduk di taman sekolah sambil membaca bukunya. Tiba-tiba...

"Eonnie..." dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia segera menutup bukunya kemudian tersenyum sesaat melihat siapa yang menyapa nya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Sica.

"Tidak.. Kau kenapa Sica? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ramah.

"OK. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Jadi langsung saja. Aku kesini bukan mau meminta bantuan kok. Aku hanya mau bilang ke Eonnie bahwa sekarang Yesung-Oppa adalah kekasihku. Walaupun aku tau Eonnie adalah sahabatnya dan sangat dekat dengannya tapi aku tidak suka melihat Yesung-Oppa begitu dekat dengan yeoja lain. Aku tau bahwa semua orang di sekolah sering menggosipkan Eonnie berpacaran dengan nya tapi tolong Eonnie, itu hanya ejekan. Jangan anggap serius. Dan tolong jaga jarak mu dengan Yesung-Oppa, jangan sampai kami bertengkar lagi hanya karena Eonnie. Aku tak ingin Yesung-Oppa dekat-dekat dengan yeoja sepertimu. Dan kalau Eonnie berpikir ingin bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan perhatian Oppa ku harap kau mundur dan sadarr diri, siapa dirimu dan siapa aku, kau sangat tak pantas dibandingkan denganku." Sica langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mencengkeram erat buku di tangan nya, dada nya terasa sakit.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"Begitu..." Kata Ryeowook.

"Oppa tau kok, dan Oppa melihatnya." Kata Hangeng. Seketika Ryeowook menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu baik kepada Yesung?"

"Karena aku tau Yesung sering bersedih ketika sedang ingat Ahjumma. Dia juga sering bercerita padaku kalau Ahjussi tidak terlalu perhatian padanya, juga Oppa yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku hanya mencoba akrab dengan nya saja."

"Yesung tidak tau kan soal Sica yang mendatangimu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Entah..."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku tidak tau Oppa. Hanya saja aku tidak tau entah mengapa setiap kali melihatnya hati ku terasa sakit."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kau harus mengatakan nya, dan kau harus menasehatinya, jangan sampai dia menyesal. Perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini membuat ku khawatir, tapi aku takkan menasehatinya, percuma saja sebeb dia takkan pernah mendengarkanku. Kau mau tau sesuatu Ryeowook..?"

"Apa itu Oppa..?"

"Kau satu-satu nya orang yang mendapat tempat spesial di hati Yesung." Hangeng mengerling dan tersenyum nakal ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hahhhh... Itu tidak benar. Orang itu adalah Sica. Aku hanya teman nya, sama seperti Hae dan Kyu yang juga dekat padanya." kata Ryeowook sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum? Padahal aku tau hatimu sangat terluka.

"Kau tau Oppa? **Kadang aku memilih untuk tersenyum bukan karena aku bahagia, tapi karena aku tak ingin menjelaskan mengapa hati ku terluka**."

Hangeng mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya. "Tomboy-tomboy ternyata bijak ya. Tapi kau satu-satu nya orang yang tau semua permasalahan nya dengan begitu jelas. Bahkan kau tau Umma kami meninggal kapan, kau tau dia pernah kecelakaan parah dan dia sering bercerita padamu tentangku dan Appa kami. Itu lah alasan nya aku ngomong seperti tadi."

"Aku hanya sahabatnya, selamanya akan seperti itu, yeoja seperti ku mana ada yang mau. Uda galak, jarang terseyum, bersikap dingin, cuek..."

"Tapi kau tidak begitu kepada Yesung." Kata Hangeng.

Wookie tak menjawab.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Yesung sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Seketika dia pun terdiam memikirkan setiap kata-kata Hyung nya.

'Apa benar kata-kata Hyung tadi? Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit.'

'Tapi aku tak boleh percaya pada nya begitu saja, bisa saja dia ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sica.'

.

.

.

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Hahh... Besok hari ulang tahun nya Yesung. Pas hari minggu. Pulang sekolah harus membelikan kado untuknya. Mau beli apa ya kira-kira?

Beliin rumah ? #mimpi banget!

Beliin HP ? #HP Yesung uda banyak.

Duit bulan ini juga sudah mau habis.

Beli jam tangan aja deh, biar setiap melihat jam dia bisa mengingatku. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan pergi jauh dari sisi nya..

Sudahlah..jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh Wookie. Yesung sahabatmu, sahabatmu..

**~Ryeowook's POV END~**

Pulang Sekolah

Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah. Ryeowook berjalan sendiri keluar dari kelas. Donghae hari ini pulang lebih dulu karena alasan sakit padahal mau bolos sama Eunhyuk. Saat melewati kelas Yesung dia tak sengaja menengok ke dalam niatnya ingin mencari Kyuhyun mau ajakin main basket, yang dilihatnya malah Yesung sedang berciuman dengan Sica..

PRANG!

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyentuh dada nya, hati nya serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

'Aku sudah berusaha memendam semua rasa ini, aku sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam, tapi kenapa setiap kali melihatmu dengan nya hatiku sakit. Kau bodoh Wookie, dia bukan untukmu, sadarlah, dia sudah memiliki kekasih, kau hanya sahabatnya. Ya, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat di mata semua orang, tidak ada yang boleh menganggapku lemah dan aku tidak boleh lemah, apalagi hanya karena cinta. Hwating!' batin nya.

"Wookie..."

Wookie yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hmm..?" gumam Wookie.

"Kau mau ikut kami tidak? Kami mau pergi membeli kado untuk Yesung." tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku akan pergi sendiri." "Baiklah, hati-hati, kami pamit dulu."

Ryeowook berjalan ke lapangan basket sesaat kemudian bermain basket sendirian disana. Dia melihat Yesung berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

'Kenapa malah cuek padaku?' batin nya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Ryeowook menuju ke rumah Yesung dengan perasaan bahagia. Saat ini dia sedang berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali tak ada yang membuka.

Klek!

Hangeng membuka pintu dia melihat Ryeowook, seketika Hangeng menatap bingung lalu menyilahkan Ryeowook masuk dan duduk.

"Oppa. Yesungie dimana?" Tanya Wookie dengan semangat.

"Emm.. Yesung tak mengajak mu kah?" tanya Hangeng.

"Er... Mengajak apa maksud Oppa?"

"Tadi pagi dia dan teman-teman nya pergi ke pantai bersama, sepertinya mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Yesung disana. Apa Yesung tidak mengajakmu?"

Seketika senyuman di wajah Ryeowook lenyap, yang ada hanya wajah dingin nya, semangat nya seketika musnah.

"Oo.. Mungkin dia ingin bersama teman-teman nya saja Oppa. Kalau begitu saat Yesung pulang tolong titipkan ini untuknya." Wookie menyerahkan kado dan sebuah proposal nya kepada Hangeng.

"Apa anak itu benar-benar tak mengajakmu?" tanya hangeng lagi.

"Aku pamit dulu Oppa. Annyeong." Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng lalu berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu.

Dia berjalan tak tentu arah, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman, dia mencari tempat sepi. Mendudukan dirinya dirumput, menatap jauh ke langit.

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Inikah alasanmu bersikap cuek padaku? Kini aku benar-benar harus sadar diri, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu. Harusnya aku menyadari ini sedari dulu, harusnya aku tak membiarkan rasa ini semakin dalam dan menyiksa.

Sesulit inikah jalan takdirku?

Aku tau aku terlalu berharap..

Bahkan hanya sebagai sahabat saja kau tak menganggapku?

Aku memang tak layak menjadi teman mu, aku hanya orang biasa, kau sempurna.

Aku akan benar-benar mengubur rasa ini, biarkan rasa ini mati

Angin, bawalah semua rasa ini pergi. Aku takkan mengingatnya lagi~

Biar aku simpan semuanya sendiri.

~Ryeowook's POV END~

Sepulang dari rumah Yesung, Wookie hanya duduk melamu didalam kamarnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana.

To : Yesung^^

Happy B'day .. semoga bisa dapat apa yang kamu inginkan.

'Paling tidak aku mengucapkannya.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya dirumah Yesung.

Yesung pulang bersama Kyuhyun yang membantunya membawa kadonya.

"Hahhh.. berat sekali. Kau dapat begini banyak kado dari para adik kelas yang mengidolakanmu itu." Keluh Kyuhyun sambil membawa masuk kado itu menuju ruang tengah.

"Yesung.." Panggil Hangeng.

"Ne Hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kau tak mengajak Ryeowook ke acara mu hari ini di pantai?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Apa urusan Hyung aku mau mengajak nya atau tidak? Lagian acara ini Sica yang membuatnya, aku tidak tau apa-apa." Bela Yesung.

"Kadang yang terlihat bagus diluar belum tentu bagus didalam. Ini kado dari Ryeowook, tadi pagi dia kesini menitipkan kado dan proposal ini untuk diberikan kepadamu. Aku baru tau kalau ternyata selama ini tugas mu di OSIS dibantu olehnya. Dan kau bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, dia membelikanmu kado. Semoga kau senang menghancurkan hati seorang yeoja. Kau akan menyesal nantinya." Hangeng meletakan kado dan proposal itu diatas meja lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Yesung menatap kado itu dan proposal itu, dia merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook.

"Yesung.. Yesung..!" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Waeyo Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kau tak apa-apa kah?"

"Ne.." "Kyu apa aku jahat padanya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Siapa?"

"Wookie..."

"Kau sebenarnya sedikit keterlalu. Coba kau bayangkan kembali, siapa yang selalu siap membantumu, siapa yang selalu membantumu, mendengarkan curhatmu, menghapus air matamu, menutupi kesalahanmu, kau tak pernahkan merasakan itu semua, itu karena kau tak pernah mencoba menyadarinya, kau tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarmu. Di matamu hanya ada Jessica Jessica dan Jessica. Tau kah Ryeowook menangis setelah insiden kau memarahinya di lapangan basket. Dia berusaha tak membencimu dengan terus berpikir bahwa itu salahnya. Dan tau kah kau kalau Sica pernah mendatanginya dan memarahinya. Kau tak tau kan? Itu karena kau tak pernah mau tau. Kau hanya membela Sica. Kau sedikit kejam."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah aku snagat bersalah padanya saja. Padahal ini bukan salahku." Kata Yesung.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Annyeong." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

Dia mengambil kado dari Ryeowook dan membukanya, didalam nya terdapat sebuah jam tangan, Yesung mengambil jam tangan itu dan sebuah kertas terjatuh. Yesung memungutnya dan membacanya.

'_Selamat Ulang Tahun, semoga kau panjang umur dan bertambah dewasa, belajarlah menghadapi semuanya dengan sendiri, jangan terlalu mementingkan ego mu, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, jangan ribut terus dengan Han-Oppa. Dan semoga kau bahagia selalu. Semoga kau menyukai kado ini...'_

'Wookie... Mianhae..chongmal mianhae, apa benar yang tadi Kyu bicarakan? Kenapa tak pernah memberitahuku?...'

_._

_._

_._

Ujian pun terlewat begitu saja, kini Ryeowook disibukan dengan kegiatan Universitasnya. Sebagai mahasiswa baru dia masih menjalankan kegiatan OSPEK, dan tidak ada yang tau mengapa Donghae bisa lulus test dan 1 Universitas dengan nya, sedangkan Sungmin berbeda Universitas dengan mereka. Hubungan nya dengan Yesung seperti benar-benar terputus, atmosfer kaku terasa setiap mereka bertemu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan, semua memang berbeda, dia benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. Tak ingin Yesung salah paham padanya. Dan kini tidak terasa, 6 bulan telah terlewati. Wookie dan Donghae sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2. Saat ini mereka sedang berlibur dan pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Di Seoul Ryeowook tinggal di apartemen sederhana sementara Donghae yang notabene anak oranng kaya dia tinggal di apartemen yang sangat mewah. Saat ini mereka tengah berlibur dan memutuskan pulang ke Mokpo, tempat asal mereka, dan Zhoumi, kakak kelas mereka yang dulu nya merupakan mantan pacar Wookie juga semakin akrab dengan Donghae, mengingat dulu mereka juga adalah sahabat.

"Wookie, ke sekolah yuk, main basket. Kau sudah hampir setahun tak menyentuh bola basket. Kau jadi kutu buku begini, lama-lama aku jadi merasa asing padamu." Kata Donghae. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman dekat rumah Wookie. Zhoumi asik dengan PSP nya.

"Hmm.. bilang saja kau mau ketemu Hyukkie, jangan alasan main basket." Kata Wookie yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Donghae merebut buku itu dan menutupnya

"Aku serius. Berhenti mengacuhkanku. Ayo kita ke sekolah. Kau terlalu serius belajarnya sampai melupakan bola basket mu. Kau juga sudah lama tak bertemu Yesung kan?"

"Hae-ah, Yesung itu siapa sih?"

DEG!

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar nama Yesung. Memang benar Yesung tak pernah lagi menghubungi nya, bahkan terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi adalah setengah tahun yang lalu, dan SMS Ryeowook setengah tahun yang lalu mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pun belum dibalasnya sampai saat ini.

"Yesung itu.."

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Potong Wookie dengan cepat.

"Wookie, kajja~ mereka belum pulang, kau bisa bermain disana sementara lapangan tidak dipakai kan.." Donghae menarik Ryeowook ikut dengan nya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sesampai di sekolah mereka Donghae memarkir mobilnya lalu turun dan langsung berjalan masuk. Ryeowook menenteng tas nya menuju lapangan basket.

'Setengah tahun, tidak ada yang berubah dari sekolah ini, masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan lapangan basket ini masih sama. Aku merindukan ini semua. Mungkin Hae-ah benar, aku terlalu serius belajar, setengah tahun tak menyentuh bola basket.' Ryeowook meletakan tas nya di pinggir lapangan dan mengambil bola basket yang terletak disana. Dia memainkan bola itu, mendrible nya, memasukan nya kedalam ring basket. Dia bermain sampai berkeringat, melepaskan semua beban nya.

"Kau masih sama ya seperti setengah tahun yang lalu.."

Seketika Ryeowook menghentikan permainan bola basketnya.

Suara itu.. suara Yesung.. Dia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Yesung berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Wookie hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yesung memasukan tangan nya ke dalam saku celana nya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di lapangan basket, peluh membasahi wajahnya.

Yesung mengeluarkan selembar tissu menyerahkan nya kepada Wookie. "Gomawo~"

"Kabar ku baik. Apa kuliah mu baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik saja kok. Apa ikan busuk itu masih suka menyusahkanmu seperti dulu?"

"Tidak kok. Hae-ah sudah banyak berubah semenjak kami kuliah."

"Baguslah."

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, dan kini mereka terjebak dalam diam. Tanpa suara. Mereka menatap kearah berlawanan, tak menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sica?" Ryeowook mencoba membuka keheningan.

"Baik kok. Kau sendiri? Apa sudah punya pacar?"

"Ani.."

"Bagaimana ada namja yang berani mendekatimu kalau ikan busuk itu selalu seperti bodyguardmu saja mengikuti mu kemanapun."

Ryeowook tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian kembali ke ekspresi semula. "Yeoja seperti ku, siapa yang berani mendekatiku, lagipula mana ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja jelek seperti ku."

"Apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Apa kau juga bahagia eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlalu bahagia. Seperti yang kau lihat." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Wookie cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Memang kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku merindukan suara cempreng mu yang suka memarahiku, aku rindu cerewet mu saat aku berlebihan main basket dan lupa waktu, aku rindu suara tawa mu yang begitu keras. Aku tidak bahagia karena aku merindukan itu semua."

"Siapa yang mengajari mu seperti itu?" Tanya Wookie yang tersenyum aneh ke arah Yesung.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung kebingungan.

"Kau sejak kapan bisa berkata-kata bagus seperti tadi? Biasa kata-kata dari mulutmu selalu seperti pisau."

"Kau menyindirku?" Yesung berpura-pura marah.

"Ani... Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan mu. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini. Haahhh.. Kenapa hubungan kita jadi kaku begini? Padahal dulu kita selalu punya 1001 cerita untuk kita bagi. Sekarang jadi begini. Aku merasa aneh.."

"Hahhh.. Setiap orang harus berubah. Kau tau?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka perubahanmu yang seperti ini. Apa kau seperti ini karena Jessica?"

Wookie tersentak mendengar nama Jessica dibawa-bawa. Dengan cepat dia menjawab "Aa..aani..ani.. Kita ini sudah dewasa Yesung. Akan sangat aneh kalau aku terus berada didekatmu dan kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu ne, akan sangat tidak etis kalau kita masih berdekatan dan tak memiliki status hubungan yang jelas begini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memutuskan Sica, kau mau jadi sahabatku lagi?" perkataan Yesung membuat Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap nya.

"Kau sudah gila eoh? Dulu susah payah kau mengejar cintanya. Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Kau akan menyakitinya. Dia wanita, hatinya rapuh dan dia mudah tersakiti."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bukan wanita? Apa hatimu tak rapuh dan tak tersakiti? Kenapa kau harus terus berpura-pura kuat kalau sebenarnya kau sakit dan sedih? Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku tentang perasaanmu dan tentang semua yang Sica lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sementara kau membiarkan orang lain bahagia?" Yesung berkata dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Donghae, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk kini tengah memperhatikan mereka dari arah ring basket.

"Oppa, kajja antarkan aku pulang." Jesssica tiba-tiba datang dan bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung.

"Sica, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ne, Oppa mau menghabiskan hari bersama Wookie, Oppa sudah lama tak bermain dengan nya, dan besok dia harus kembali ke Seoul." Kata Yesung.

"ANI...! Aku tidak mengijinkan, Oppa harus mengantarku pulang, kalau tidak kita putus!" Kata Jessica lalu menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam disana.

"Kejarlah." Kata Wookie.

"Ne." Yesung pun mengejar Jessica meninggalkan Ryeowook yang perlahan berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket.

.

.

"Hae-ah, siapa namja tadi?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Dia sahabat Wookie. Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

"Kenapa Wookie seperti membencinya?" Tanya Zhoumi tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka itu tidak ada hubungan nya dengan mu kan? Jangan ikut campur! Kau sendiri tidak pernah sadar betapa Wookie membencimu yang brengsek!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa sensitif sekali sih kepadaku? Asal kau tau saja ya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook akan menjadi urusan ku." Kata Zhoumi.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya tapi di tahan Hyukie.

"Jangan cari masalah Kyu." Bisiknya.

"Sudahlah Mi, jangan ribut. Kyu, aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan kerumahmu." Donghae menarik tangan Zhoumi pergi.

.

.

.

'Kejarlah dia, kejarlah kebahagiaan mu..

Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, apapun itu, walaupun pada kenyataan nya aku harus mengorbankan perasaan ku.

Aku bahagia saat melihat kau bahagia, walaupun aku tidak bisa selalu berada didekatmu dan mencintaimu.

Biarlah hanya aku yang tau~' Batin Ryeowook.

Setetes air mata nya terjatuh.

Dia berjalan kembali ke taman tempat biasa dulu dia berkumpul bersama teman-teman nya.

"Semuanya berubah..."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berubah." Jawab seseorang.

Ryeowook membalikan kepalanya dan melihat Zhoumi di belakaang nya.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah Wookie."

"..."

"Apa laki-laki itu yang membuat aku tak pernah bisa masuk kembali lagi ke dalam hatimu?"

"..."

"Apa dia yang membuatmu menolak ku? Bahkan kau tidak pernah mau pergi bersama ku. Hubungan kau dengan Hae saja lebih dekat daripada hubunngan mu dengan ku. Apa dia penyebab nya?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"..."

Ryeowook terus mendiamkan Zhoumi, setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi terasa menyakitkan.

"Jawab aku Wookie, kenapa kau tak pernah mengizinkan aku masuk ke dalam hatimu?"

"Karena kau hanya namja brengsek yang dengan mudahnya membohongiku! Dan di dalam hatiku Cuma ada seorang."

"Dan orang itu adalah namja yang mengejar yeoja di lapangan basket tadi?"

"..."

"Jujur padaku."

"Ne, memang dia. Waeyo?"

"Apa istimewa nya namja itu sanggup membuatmu jatuh cinta dan tak membiarkan ku menghapus namanya dari hatimu?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Apa hebatnya pemuda itu dariku hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Akan menjadi urusanku karena kau melihatnya, aku melihat dia membuat mu menangis."

"Cih! Kau munafik! Seperti kau manusia suci yang tak pernah membuatku menangis."

"Kenapa? Aku sudahminta maaf padamu, aku sudah memutuskan yeoja itu dan aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya. Apa sulit?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa, Mi. Jangan memaksa ku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai. Masa lalu ya hanya masa lalu.."

"Jawab aku, KENAPA?" Zhoumi mengguncang tubuh Wookie.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Jawab Wookie

"Lalu kau mencintai namja tadi? Kenapa aku yang jelas-jelas didepan matamu tak kau pedulikan malah kau mencintai namja tadi. Kau munafik! Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku."

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau. Jangan harap!" cibir Wookie.

"Apa yang membuat mu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang." Jawab Wookie tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Zhoumi.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan ku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Wookie berjalan cepat menjauh dari Zhoumi. Dia ingin segera pulang kerumah nya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

.

.

"Yesung." Panggil Hangeng.

Yesung yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menatap Hangeng.

"Waeyo?"

"Hyung sudah mengurus pendidikan mu di Australia, saat kau lulus kau akan melanjutkan kuliah disana."

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa Hyung selalu memaksakan kemauan Hyung sih?" Yesung terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, demi masa depanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau, aku lebih suka disuruh kuliah di Universitas Seoul."

"Kenapa? Universitas yang Hyung pilihkan itu standar nya jauh di atas Universitas Seoul."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng.

"Apa karena yeojachingu mu melarang mu ke sana lalu kau menuruti nya hah? Namja macam apa kau?" kata Hangeng yang sukses membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan!"

"Apa karena Wookie?" pertanyaan Hangeng yang selanjutnya membuat Yesung membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hangeng.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur Hyung."

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu hah? Tak sadarkah kau Yesung, kau sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita, jangan sampai kau menyesal!"

"Kenapa Hyung? Kenapa Hyung membela dia? Hyung menyukainya? Kenapa bukan Hyung saja yang bersama nya hah?" Teriak Yesung.

Plak!

Temparan Hangeng mendarat di pipi kiri Yesung.

"Jaga ucapan mu Yesung! Asal kau tau saja, gadis itu sebenarnya lemah, hanya saja dia tak ingin di anggap remeh orang lain. Dia selalu bersikap seolah dia kuat, seolah dia wanita yang tangguh, sebenarnya hati nya rapuh. Tak pernah kah kau sadar Yesung? Dia selalu menjaga perasaan mu. Tak sadarkah kau akan keberadaan nya? Kau hanya menjadikan nya tempat sampah, tempat kau membuang semua kekesalan mu, kesedihan mu! Pernahkah saat kau berbahagia kau mengajaknya? Pernah kau menganggap dia sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai seorang gadis tomboy yang selalu kau jadikan sandaran! Dan lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang semenjak dia pergi ke Seoul. Kau bahkan tak bisa menata dirimu. Lihatlah betapa berantakan nya dirimu, betapa jatuhnya prestasi mu! Hyung kecewa padamu! Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dan sekarang kau menolak untuk ke Australia, apa kau memikirkan masa depanmu hah?"

Yesung terdiam. Ya! Memang benar, semenjak Wookie meninggalkan Mokpo, tidak ada komunikasi di antara mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang cerewet padanya jika dia nakal, tidak ada yang membantunya jika ada tugas sekolah yang tidak dikuasainya. Sedangkan Sica tak pernah mau tau dengan semua itu.

'Apa benar yang Hyung bilang? Aku lebih membutuhkan Wookie daripada Sica.' batin nya.

"Aku tetap akan kuliah di Seoul. Tidak akan ke Aussie.!" Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan membanting pintu nya dengan sangat keras.

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"Hmm.. Kapan kau pulang ke Mokpo?"

"..."

"Benarkah? Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"..."

"Oppa akan kerumahmu sekarang ne?"

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong."

**~Ryeowook's POV~**

Hahhhh~~~

Apa-apan itu Zhoumi, maksa banget!

Benar-benar memancing emosi saja!

Drrttt.. Drttt.. Drtttt..

E, Hangeng-Oppa menelepon ku?

Ada apa ya?

Angkat saja deh.

"Waeyo Oppa?.."

"Hmm.. Kapan kau pulang ke Mokpo?"

"Aku sedang di Mokpo sekarang, aku baru sampai kemarin."

"Benarkah? Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja Oppa. Mau dimana?"

"Oppa akan kerumahmu sekarang ne?"

"Ne, Wookie tunggu."

"Ne. Annyeong."

Tutt...

Suara telepon di putus Han-Oppa. Ada apa ya dia mencariku? Apa ada hubungan nya dengan Yesung?

Ahh,, biarlah.. Nanti juga tau kenapa dia menelepon ku.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hangeng sedang berada dirumah Wookie, duduk diruang tamu berhadapan.

"Waeyo Oppa? Kenapa mencariku.?" Tanya Wookkie to the point.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar padaku sejak kau kuliah di Seoul."

"Kabarku baik kok. Oppa sendiri bagaimana?"

"Oppa juga baik, tapi Yesung tidak baik. Dan kau belum menjawab Oppa, kenapa tak memberi kabar?"

"Aku hanya terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kuliahku, jadi aku jarang memainkan ponselku. Dan Yesung kenapa?" jawab Wookie sekenanya.

"Mmm. Kau terlalu serius." Kata Hangeng lalu mengambil minuman diatas meja dan meminumnya.

"Kau tau, sejak kepergian mu Yesung menjadi sangat berantakan, dia jadi seperti preman sekolah, bahkan dia berantem dengan hoobae baru kemarin. Dia juga sering membolos."

"OMO!.. Benarkah dia seperti itu? Cih. Yesung bodoh, awas saja nanti, ceramahin ampe pingsan baru tau rasa." Tanpa sadar Hangeng tersenyum melihat Wookie yang seperti ini, persis seperti Wookie yang dulu.

"Kau belum berubah ternyata, masih suka asal ya.. heheheh..." Hangeng tertawa.

"Aisshh Oppa, aku serius, aku akan menceramahinya sampai pingsan besok!"

"Arra..araa. Oppa masih mau meminta bantuanmu.." kata Hangeng.

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong bujuk Yesung supaya dia mau berkuliah di Australia. Kau tau Oppa sudah mngeluarkan banyak biaya demi mengurus pendidikan nya disana nanti. Tapi dia malah menolak dan.." Hangeng menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dia bilang mau kuliah di Universitas Seoul, dengan mu." Lanjut Hangeng

"Oppa ini jangan bercanda Oppa."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Karena itu maukah kau membantu Oppa? Ini semua demi kebaikannya."

"Membantu apa Oppa?"

"Bantu bujuk Yesung supaya dia mau melanjutkan kuliahnya di Australia. Oppa mohon. Cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang mau dia turuti."

"Aku..aku.."

"Wookie, jebal."

"Hmm. Ne Oppa. Aku akan menasehatinya supaya mau.

.

.

.

"Wookie...!" Panggil Yesung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

"Oii... Sini" Wookie balas melambaikan tangan nya. Yesung pun berlari ke arah Wookie.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh.. Wookie.." Yesung bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal *ini bukan rate-M lho*

"Kau kenapa berlari begitu? Pakai jalan kan bisa, nanti kecapekan baru tau."

"Hahahaha. Wookie aku lagi senang lho." kata Yesung yang masih mencoba mengatur napas nya.

"Kau kenapa Yesungie. Kau tidak demam kan?" Wookie menempelkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi Yesung.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie, buru-buruk Wookie menarik tangan nya "Kau tenang saja Wookie, aku baik-baik saja. Mau tau gak kenapa aku senang?"

"Mau..mau.." Wookie mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Karena melihatmu datang kesini mencariku lagi." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Haiisshh.. Pede-mu sungguh berlebihan Yesungie. Aku sampai merinding nih. Ha ha ha ha." Ryeowook tertawa sangat keras. Kebiasaan nya dulu.

"Wookie, tau kah? Aku kesal hari ini. Hangeng menyuruh ku kuliah di Australia, padahal aku mau nya di Seoul." Keluh Yesung.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Di sana kan bagus Yesungie."

"Apa bagus nya disana, disana tak ada kamu." Kata Yesung sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataya.

"Hahaha, kau mengerikan sekali kalau bersikap seperti tadi.. ihh, aku benar-benar merinding nih." Kata Ryeowook sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Hehehe. Kau begitu bahagia hari ini. Aku jadi bahagia juga nih. Sudahlah lupakan saja Aussie-Aussie itu. Ayo main basket bareng. Battle. Yang kalah naktrir minum es ya." kata Yesung sambil mendrible bola basket.

"Ayo, siapa takut." Wookie melempar tas nya ke sembarang arah di pinggir lapangan.

Mereka pun bermain basket bersama. Saling berebut bola basket.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata melihat mereka dari jauh dengan pandangan benci.

"Sialan namja itu! Berani-berani nya mendekati Wookie." kata namja itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka sedang bermain basket. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook sampai Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Zhoumi dan menarik Wookie.

"Agh! Lepas. Sakit Mi. Lepas. Sakit." Kata Wookie sambil berusaha melepas tangan nya dari Zhoumi.

"Hei. Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Yesung. Zhoumi menghentikan langkah nya dan menghadap Yesung.

"Siapa kau hah berani berteriak padaku!" kata Zhoumi meremehkan Yesung.

"Aku namjachingu Wookie." Yesung menarik Wookie ke belakang nya dan menyembunyikan nya disana.

"Aku tidak percaya! Wookie tak pacaran dengan siapapun! Kau hanya namja yang membuatnya menangis kemarin! Dan Wookie tak mungkin berpacaran dengan hoobae nya sendiri."

"Kau tanya saja pada Wookie, aku namjachingu nya! Iya kan Wookie?"

Wookie tak menjawab, dia menggenggam erat seragam Yesung.

"Wookie tak menjawab, berarti bukan. Ayo ikut aku Kim Ryeowook!" Teriak Zhoumi.

"Ani.! Yesung namjachingu ku dan tolong jangan menganggu ku lagi." kata Wookie.

"Ikut aku." Zhoumi menarik paksa tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku, lepaskan, sakit, lepaskan aku. Yesung tolong aku." Wookie sudah mulai menangis.

Bruk!

Yesung yang kalap melihat Wookie menangis akhirnya memukul wajah Zhoumi.

"Brengsek kau! Namja macam apa kau ini menyakiti yeoja hah?" Yesung terus menghajar Zhoumi tanpa ampun.

"Yesung. Hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya." Donghae melepaskan Yesung dari tubuh Zhoumi.

"Biar Hae. Biar aku menghabisinya, dia berani menyakiti Wookie didepan mataku. Biar aku membunuhnya!" Teriak Yesung.

"Yesungie. Hentikan. Ku mohon." Wookie menarik Yesung meninggalkan mereka. Yesung hanya menurutinya.

"Kau gila Mi, jangan mencari masalah dengan Wookie di hadapan Yesung. Yesung bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga." kata Donghae sambil membangunkan Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dia mendekati Wookie seperti tadi Hae, kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku. Dia adalah kekasihku." Kata Zhoumi sambil memegangi wajah nya yang babak belur akibat pukulan Yesung.

"Sadarlah Mi, kau sendiri yang sudah menyakitinya dulu. Kau yang meninggalkan nya dulu, wajar sekarang dia bersikap seperti itu padamu Mi, untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan nya kembali? Bukankah kau yang membuang nya dahulu?" Kata Donghae.

Zhoumi tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam.

~Yewook's Side~

Wookie menghentikan langkahnya di sudut taman sekolah. Melepaskan tangan Yesung dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman. Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Wookie dan menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie.

"Sakit ya tangan kamu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ani. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yesungie?" tanya Wookie sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangan nya di pipi Yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa tadi dia menyakitimu? Tangan mu sakit kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Gomawo Yesungie sudah membantuku." Wookie melepaskan tangan nya.

"Wookie, boleh kah aku bertanya?"

"Ne.."

"Namja tadi siapakah? Kenapa dia kasar padamu?"

"..." Wookie terdiam, seketika ekspresi nya berubah total, yang ada hanya wajah dingin nya.

"Mianhae, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan nya tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ne." kata Yesung.

"Ne, gweanchana. Dia hanya namja dari masa lalu ku saja. Aku tidak tau akan bertemu dengan nya lagi di Seoul dan 1 universitas dengan nya. Dia seperti kembali memaksa ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi, padahal dulunya dia yang mengkhianatiku. Aku..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Yesung memeluk Wookie. Wookie hanya diam dalam pelukan nya, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yesung.

"Wookie, saranghae."

Wookie terkaget mendapat pernyataan cinta yang sangat mendadak.

"Jangan bercanda Yesungie!" Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku menyadari semuanya Wookie. Semuanya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bodoh mengabaikan mu dulu. Jadilah yeojachingu ku, ku mohon."

'Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini menepati janji ku pada Han-Oppa.' Batin Wookie.

"Kim Ryeowook.." Panggil Yesung.

"Ne. Aku mau, tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Apapun itu akan ku turuti chagi." Kata Yesung dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kau harus berubah, jadilah Yesung dewasa, jangan jadi Yesung yang hanya bersandar kepada orang lain, jadilah Yesung yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya sendiri, kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu juga. Jadi kau harus ikuti kemauan Hyung-mu, lanjutkan sekolahmu disana." Kata Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu disini.." Lirih Yesung.

"Kau tenang saja, disini ada Hae-ah yang selalu melindungi ku."

"Tapi kalau namja tadi mengganggumu bagaimana?"

"Nanti Kyu kan mau kuliah di tempatku juga, dia akan melindungiku, lagipula kau lupa eoh? Aku ini galak."

"Apa kau akan menunggu ku sampai 4 tahun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggu mu bertahun-tahun, dan menunggu 4 tahun lagi tidak mengapa bagiku."

"Wookie, aku bahagia." Yesung memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Kenapa begitu bahagia?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Karena kamu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena **bahagia adalah ketika kamu memiliki seseorang yang peduli, mencintai dan mengerti dirimu lebih dari kamu mengerti dirimu sendiri**. Dan seseorang itu adalah kamu." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah apapun terjadi kau jangan pernah berubah." Kata Yesung sambil mengangkat jari kelingking nya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak pernah berubah." Wookie menautkan jari nya di jari Yesung.

"Saranghae." Bisik Yesung kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie.

.

.

.

Semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Saat kau mampu memaafkan dan tersenyum kepada orang yang telah menyakitimu, kamu telah memastikan bahwa dirimu lebih baik darinya.

**_****TO BE CONTINUED / END****_**

Author share lagu EXO yang Angel (neoui sesangeuro) nih, ini lagu ballad banget, tapi musik nya gak cengeng. Suara Suho disini benar-benar lembut banget, tapi emang sih suaranya gak semantap Yesung, tapi aku salut dan suka banget ama Suho EXO-K, di training 7 tahun, dan suaranya begitu lembut. *Readers : Kenapa jadi begini topiknya sih thor? Author : Mianhae, author Cuma lagi suka sama Suho aja.. Readers : gag nanya!*

OK. Balik ke FF, maaf kalau sedikit mengecewakan.

Ini Tergantung readers mau di END atau TBC?

Dan silahkan request kelanjutan nya mau seperti apa.

Gomawo~~

**Check it Down :**

machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke

dashi taeeonan sungan gachi

jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni

yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo

dan han beonman ne yeopeseo

bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon, ttak han beon manyo

neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago

ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago

haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo

manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon

eodideun cheongugilteni

mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae

gamhi nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae

Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil

neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo

aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage

hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love

neoui suhojaro , jeo geosen barameul makgo

ne pyeoneuro , modu da deungeul dollyeodo

hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul

geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon

eodideun cheongugilteni

neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang

doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul

geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)

yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo

haengbokhan iyu

naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka Eternally Love

neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago

ne gyeoteuro nan eodieseo wannyago From You

haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo

manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon

eodideun cheongugilteni

-0-

EXO-K : Into Your World (Angel) English Translation

This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing

I closed my eyes again in case it would be a Dream

You were standing in fron of my desperate self and praying

Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

Taken by the soft wind to your world

You asked me brightly where I came from to your side

And I told you that It was a secret

Wherever we walk together

Will be paradise

You are an eye-blinding entity compared to Michael

Who would remember you, I will not forgive it

Like the beginning when stepping into Eden

Believing you every day from the bottom of my heart

I always want to protect you

So that even the small things won't tire you out,

I'm eternally in love

As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind

Even though people turn their backs to you

If I could become the person

Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day

It will be paradise

I, who has fallen in love with no other place to

Go back, my wings have been talen away (oh no)

Even though I lost my everlasting life, the reason to my happiness

You are my eternity Eternally Love


End file.
